A vampire and a baby
by i luv hardy
Summary: Angel finds Harry after Lily and James are killed. Read to find out what happened.


Plz review :D This is my first crossover so please be kind lol ________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you do when everything you've ever known changes in the blink of an eye. Do you roll with it or ignore your destiny and continue your life the way it was and hope your choice does'nt come back to haunt you. Those were the words flowing the the mind of a soulful vampire known as Angel as he looked at the small bundle in his arms, that small bundle was a baby with black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry Potter was his name. His parents had just been killed by the terror of the wizarding world Lord Voldemort, a guy that had been trying to recruit Angel for quite some time. Oh how badly he wanted to accept the promises of the evil man, he had promised to save Angel from his life time of suffering and although he was not quite sure what Voldemort meant by that yet it still sounded appealing because anything is better than having to live with the guilt of killing all the people Angelus had. Angel could'nt sleep without hearing them scream and beg for mercy as he killed the poor human beings slowly and painfully.

And now why did the former evil vampire have little Harry in his arms? He had gone for a walk and heard a scream that someone screams when they know their life is coming to an end. Angel kept walking with a heavy heart and left it, it was in his best intrest to leave it alone. But then he felt an evil presence explode, the feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before, something evil had been destroyed, but by what. Curiosity got the best of him and Angel walked to were he could feel the leftover magic and heard a baby crying, 'what is a baby doing over there' he thought.

A destroyed house came into view, it looked like a bomb had hit it. Angel carefully made his way through the unstable door and walked slowly inside, if you could even call it that with the way the walls were no longer standing. On the floor was a man that looked to be in his mid-twentys laying on his back eagle spread, he had black messy hair and glasses, he was also dead. His eyes were open and still held the scared look in them from which he had died, Angel bent down and closed his eyes with a heavy heart.

Before he could explore further a large loud motercycle fell from the sky and the engine roared loudly as the man driving it sped closer to the house, the same man did'nt bother turning off the engine he just jumped off of it and ran into the house. "No!," he whispered in shock.

Angel studied the greif stricken man, he was about 6"3' with long black hair, he was also quite good looking.

"Who are you?" The man demanded pointing a black stick at Angel. A wand Angel realized.

"My name is....... Angel."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed.

"I was out walking when i felt something i can't even explain, i followed the feeling here and found this. I have not been here long, i had just found this body when you arrived." Angel explained to him hoping the man calmed down so Angel can find out who these people were.

"Sirius," was all the man said as he bent down to examine the body. Tears were streaming down his face as he held the dead man's head. "James, you promised we would live to be grumpy old men together," he cried. "You were my best friend," whispered Sirius.

A cry from upstairs startled the two men in what Angel assumed used to be the living room. "Harry," was all Sirius said before he bounded up the stairs not caring for his own safety. Angel followed him into a room clearly decorated for a baby boy. The baby boy in question was now in the arms of Sirius, who was rocking him and calming him down while keeping his face turned away from his dead mother.

The dead mother was a beautiful young woman with bright red hair, they died to protect the baby Angel realized with a pang of sadness. Their own lives had barely began either. The question Angel was thinking Sirius asked; "where's Voldemort?"

"I think he is gone," Angel said although he was a little unsure. "That feeling i told you i felt was a very powerful dark force being destroyed."

Sirius despite hearing that Voldemort could be dead didn't smile or even feel a little happy, "What does it matter, James and Lily are dead." Then a fire seemed to glow in Sirius's eyes, vengance. "Peter," he growled.

Angel was confused what did some Peter guy have to do with anything, Sirius seemed to be fighting a silent battle with himself and then came to a conclusion.

"I have a peice of buisness i need to take care of, i would never ask a stranger to do this usually but i am desperate. Could you wait here with Harry while i do what need's to be done, it won't take long that i promise," he spat the last bit.

Angel thought about it, should he stay with the baby, Harry. Angel could easily walk away now and pretend that it never happened, but as he was thinking he made the mistake of looking at the child. One look and his resolve crumpled, the innocence that radiated of Harry and the fact that Angel knew he would have to live the rest of his life without parents made him want to help the poor boy. He only nodded and allowed Sirius to give him Harry who was now fast asleep, sniffling every now and then.

The two men walked out side, Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead and squeezed Angels shoulder. "If you ever need anything let me know, thank you for doing this. I will be back soon." Sirius dissaperiated.

So now Angel was left to his own thoughts, but after standing there for an hour he started to doubt that Sirius was going to come back. Maybe something had happened and he had run into some trouble, or maybe he had run. As soon as Angel thought the last one, from what Angel could tell he didn't seem like the type to run from his problems. "I can't stand here much longer," Angel whispered to Harry praying the boy understood. The sun was about forty minutes from rising he could feel it. What to do with the kid. Do i take him with me, leave him here? I am not suited for this stuff he thought.

Angel made to walk inside the house for what little shelter it could provide from the harsh sun when a giant man appeared. The giant guy looked at Angel holding Harry and hissed, "You have one chance to hand him over."

Angel crouched into a fighting stance, "I am not going to allow you to hurt him."

The giant blinked confused, "Hurt him?" he croaked.

Now Angel was confused, if he was correct the man had giant blood in him.

"I have orders from Professor Dumbledore to take Harry to live with his aunt and uncle." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Dumbledore was someone Angel had never met but had heard of, Drusilla used to mutter about him alot in her sleep, something about pheonix's. Angel also knew of the power of the said wizard, you would be stupid not to.

"I was asked by a Sirius to look after him till he returned."

Hagrid growled, which made Angel wonder if he made the right choice regarding trusting him. "That murdering traitor wants Harry dead, its his fault Lily and James are gone." After saying that he burst out in tears muttering how sad it was that those two wonderful people were dead.

Now what Angel wondered, do i give him the kid? "I need proof your not going to hurt him," he said holding Harry protectivly.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. I work for Albus Dumbledore the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Dumbeldore is to smart to have someone evil work for him."

Taking one last look at the baby, Angel passed the tiny bundle to Hagrid. "Please look after him, he's going to have a tough life."

Hagrid nodded, but before he left Angel called out, "What happened to that Sirius guy?"

"Azkaban." Hagrid said. "He murdered Peter Pettergrew and thirteen muggles."

"Peter." Angel breathed remembering Sirius growl that inside the house earlier.

As Hagrid took the motorcycle that Sirius left earlier and drove off into the night, Angel knew he would never forget the night he met Harry Potter for as long as he lived.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I would love to know what you guys think :D

plz plz plz plz review :D 


End file.
